


monika does it for the vine

by chanuki



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doki doki literature club - Freeform, F/F, before I forget, chatfic...i think, ddlc - Freeform, hi what hello, if you find this youre already too far gone, ill add more tags eventually i just need to get this up, mc doesnt fuckign exist, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanuki/pseuds/chanuki
Summary: ddlc chatfic woo!!!! i dunno how mcuh ill write of this but. trust me i shall ENJOY projecting onto these characters as much as possible.will monika do it for the vine?or will she use her complex reasoning skills and decide her life isnt worth being world famous?maybe she'll do it for the tiktok instead, who knows.but hopefully in the end theyll ACTUALLY FUCKING CREATE AN EVENT FOR THE CULTURAL FESTIVAL CMON GUYS
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	monika does it for the vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sayori gets woken up at like 3 am thanks to the rest of the girls  
> its ok though she goes back to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello sexies welcome back to jelly trying to use ao3  
> tune in next time for more crying

>The chat "Literature Club Festival Preparations" was created.  
>Monika added Natsuki, Sayori, and Yuri to "Literature Club Festival Preparations".

_**Monika** is typing..._

  
**Natsuki:** HI WH AT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **Natsuki:** THIS IS A TERRIBLE GROUPCHAT NAME?????? MONIKA SWEETIE, IT'S TIME TO TAKE SOME NOTES FROM A *PROFESSIONAL*

  
>Natsuki changed the name of the group "Literature Club Festival Preparations" to "vomit & shit fetish group".

  
 **Yuri:** W

  
 **Natsuki:** yeah you better be speechless

 **Natsuki:** anyways

  
>Natsuki changed the names of 4 people.

  
 **transphobes bewarb:** HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT OBAMA

  
 **master degree in bitching:** VOMIT AND SHIT FETISH GROUP??????????

 **master degree in bitching:** NATSUKI THAT IS LITERALLY *THE WORST* NAME YOU COULD'VE CHOSEN

  
 **transphobes bewarb:** what the actual fuck yuri. i thought you had taste.

  
 **master degree in bitching:** i do have taste. GOOD taste.

  
 **10,000 years of therapy:** gg uys wh

  
 **master degree in bitching:** wait sayori did we wake you up

**transphobes bewarb:** wait sayori ur phone isnt on dnd??

  
 **10,000 years of therapy:** vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvngbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

  
 **transphobes bewarb:** damn girl you good?

  
 **10,000 years of therapy:** m

 **10,000 years of therapy:** slee pby

 **10,000 years of therapy:** doze fgd obff on m keyabord

 **10,000 years of therapy:** byt yeha you owke me up odnt woryr ium nnot mad

  
 **master degree in bitching:** aw no :( im sorry

 **master degree in bitching:** you can turn off your phone and go back to sleep

  
 **10,000 years of therapy:** msanm yeha migght do thta

 **10,000 years of therapy:** nighht nihtgt

  
 **transphobes bewarb:** goodnigth sayori

  
 **master degree in bitching:** get lots of rest

**transphobes bewarb:** ANYWAYS. MONIKA HOW IN THE ACTUAL FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN TYPING FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES

  
 **its a mental breakdown *off-key kazoo*:** Good morning everyone! You may be wondering as to why I made this groupchat. Well, I've recently been discussing something with the student council and faculty. You know how the cultural festival is coming up? If we manage to create a somewhat decent event -- which we won't --, we'll be able to get recognized as an official club. Of course, I had to make a bunch of near impossible promises, but I would do next to anything for you guys. You better be grateful. Long story short, ~~I shoved a whole bag of jellybeans up my ass~~ The groupchat is for effective communication with eachother. I recommend using this chat only for serious matters, so that we may stay focused and be led to victory!

 **its a mental breakdown *off-key kazoo*:** Guys what the fuck

**Author's Note:**

> i need to pee  
> anyways like and subscribe or natsuki will personally come to your house and snap your neck


End file.
